croire
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Solo sabe y presiente que no vale la pena preocuparse tanto por eso, tal vez debería solo tenerle algo de fe a Frisk y confiar en que esta vez pudieran tener definitivamente su final feliz.


**Disclaimer:** Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox.

 **Summary:** Solo sabe y presiente que no vale la pena preocuparse tanto por eso, tal vez debería solo tenerle algo de fe a Frisk y confiar en que esta vez pudieran tener definitivamente su final feliz.

 **Pareja:** Sans/Frisk o algo así.

 **Advertencia:** Posibles spoilers, no lo sé (?). Posible OOC, Sans es más difícil de manejar de lo que esperaba. Intento de escribir a Frisk como Nonbinary (aunque por ahí se me escapa un "niño" pero solo ignórenlo, no se me ocurría como ponerlo en genero neutral ewe)

 **Nota:** Mi primera incursión en el fandom y claro que tenía que ser sobre una de mis OTP. Me salió más corto de lo que esperaba, en especial porque no tenía idea de como terminarlo XD Así que como verán el final no me convence del todo. También dedico esta viñeta al inicio de la Frans week en Tumblr o/ Aunque lamentablemente no podré participar a tiempo pero trataré de subir mis contribuciones antes de que termine el mes (además de que después entro a clases y tal vez me falte tiempo QwQ) Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura :3

* * *

 **croire**

 _(creer)_

* * *

Son pesadillas-recuerdos que se repiten sin cesar y le cubren las manos huesudas con polvo y una bufanda rasgada y rota alrededor del cuello, que le atormentan con visiones de su hermano y casi todos los monstruos del subsuelo cayendo, muriendo, uno tras otro ante los pies de aquel infante de suéter rayado y sonrisa perversa.

Y es que no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera la historia, cuantas veces murieran a manos de esa _criatura_ en cuerpo humano o cuantas veces lograran salir a la superficie consiguiendo el tan anhelado final feliz. No importaba porque al final volverían al inicio, al principio de todo, presos de su propia ignorancia. No importaba porque, incluso si todos lo olvidaban Sans nunca podría hacerlo, a pesar de que esos sueños fueran el único modo que tuviera para recordar que todo había sido real.

Con esas ideas en mente se vuelve un poco más difícil cada vez el incluso fingir poner interés en algo. Y puede sonar como solo una excusa tonta pero realmente le desmotiva el saber que sin importar lo que haga todo sería borrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y que sus vidas y futuros estaban en las manos de un ser que poseía aquella capacidad inexplicable casi como si no fueran más que marionetas, atrapados en un juego interminable ante los caprichos de ese ser supremo.

Y siente los huesos pesarle más de lo que deberían y ya ni siquiera se esfuerza en ocultar su apatía, sumergiéndose en esos pensamientos pesimistas y desesperanzadores.

Pero.

Entonces aparece Frisk con sus pasos vacilantes y su torpeza natural y esa poca expresividad suya que no impide que Sans sienta como le observan con cariño aquel par de ojos rasgados y que le tiemble el alma y se le derritan los huesos de plomo cuando le ve entrelazar sus manos con las suyas (las de él) en un gesto inseguro pero de afecto sincero. Y le profiere palabras dulzonas que él termina aceptando aun con cierta pesadez en el pecho vacío; le promete que no tiene nada que temer, que nunca podría hacer algo así sabiendo cuanto terminaría lastimándolo —no de nuevo, no podría hacerlo de nuevo— y que era realmente feliz al tenerlos a todos a su lado y no quería que ese nuevo futuro cambiara.

Sans solo le escucha en silencio, desconfía y no es para menos, no luego de todo el daño irreparable que Frisk había hecho —aunque eso aun no lo supiera—. Mas termina por suspirar y decide —se convence— con algo así como resignación de que al final tal vez ya no perdía nada con intentar confiar —una vez más— en su palabra.

Y sonríe —como siempre hace y finge— y corresponde el gesto apretando ligeramente la mano de Frisk que ahora sostiene con firmeza.

 _«Nah, estoy contigo niño. Porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo tú»_

(¿Verdad?)

Ríe al ver como sus mejillas se colorean ligeramente y le revuelve los cabellos castaños recibiendo una ligera protesta como respuesta y lo demás ya no es nada más que solo rutina, con los chistes malos y las risas ya no tan infantiles aligerando el ambiente. Se sientan uno cerca del otro contemplando el cielo que se extiende sobre ellos y Sans puede sentir algo de calma por primera vez desde ya meses cuando —nuevamente— habían abandonado el subsuelo y comenzado una nueva vida. Frisk vuelve a sonreírle levemente pero Sans puede percibir cierto temblor en sus facciones, y es que sabe que Frisk también recuerda y por lo mismo no está seguro de si es buena idea en realidad el tomarse tantas confianzas con quien asesinó a casi todos los monstruos y que es consciente de que puede volver a hacerlo.

Pero después le mira y no sabe decir desde cuándo pero le es inevitable hacerlo sin sentir cierto ardor en las mejillas huesudas.

Frisk tiene cabellos de chocolate almendrado casi siempre enmarañados y revueltos pero sorprendentemente suaves al tacto, y unos ojos ambarinos pequeños pero que brillan más que cualquier cosa que Sans haya visto antes. Y es verdad que para muchos su casi perpetua inexpresividad podía ser algo extraño e incómodo pero él ya hace tiempo había aprendido que era solo una apariencia, que Frisk en realidad podía llegar a ser una de las personas más amables que hubiera conocido.

Y es precisamente por eso que, del mismo modo en el que se convence de que no pierde nada al confiar, quiere creer desesperadamente que en realidad no había sido precisamente Frisk quien les causó tanto daño sin siquiera mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento. Que había sido otro ser, uno más ponzoñoso, el que lo había apuñalado sin demostrar emoción alguna hasta terminar por convertirlo en una pila de polvo empapada de rojo. Quiere creerlo pero—

— ¡Sans!

Se da cuenta entonces de que Frisk lo había agarrado de los hombros, tratando de llamar su atención y se pregunta cuánto tiempo se habría perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Ya es algo tarde, es hora de irnos o mamá estará molesta —Frisk le sonríe pero él puede notar un deje de desconcierto y preocupación reflejarse en sus ojos.

Él solo asiente en silencio —de repente siente que le es imposible pronunciar palabra alguna— y tampoco logra decir algo cuando Frisk vuelve a entrelazar sus manos durante el camino a casa con la cabeza gacha.

(«No te preocupes Sans, sigo siendo yo»)

Solo sabe y presiente que no vale la pena preocuparse tanto por eso, tal vez debería solo tenerle algo de fe a Frisk y confiar en que esta vez pudieran tener definitivamente su final feliz.

Uno en el que pudieran crecer juntos, sin soltarse de la mano y dejando todos esos malos recuerdos atrás.


End file.
